Incidental
by hermione2.0
Summary: Ron and Hermione are almost completely blind to their love for one another, Harry and Ginny are trying to help them, but can love happen on its own or not? I suck at summaries, but the story is a lot better, trust me. R&R PLEASE!
1. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, I own absolutely nothing with the title Harry Potter and the … it all belongs to the genius who created him, J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot of this story, so no copying if it's good!

**Summary:** Even though Harry and Ginny can't be happy together, they figure someone has got to be happy! So they decide to finally get Ron and Hermione together, but will their separate plans clash and fall apart? Can the destined couple be together, or will Harry and Ginny ruin all chances of them being together.

**Author's Note:** I have written one other fan fic, but it was a looo…ng time ago, it was called _the Agreement_, but I never finished. The two stories are similar, but this will be better for anyone who happened to read it. Okay, that was a lot of introductory stuff, so let me just get to the story…

**Incidental**

"Ron, get back here! That's not funny! We're going to Diagon Alley, and I really need my shoe! Ron, RON! YOU WAIT UNITIL I CATCH YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Hermione screamed, running down three flights of stairs at the Burrow.

"You can't catch me! I'm just to fast for… ah!" Hermione had just jumped on the now screaming Ron. "You crazy bitch get off of me!"

"Not until you give me my shoe!"

"I can't give it to you if you're strangling me!"

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry were in the kitchen and were all listening to the pandemonium on the stairs. Ginny couldn't help thinking to herself, "They look so right together, aww… you can see the love in their eyes, just by how awkward they look getting off of each other."

At the same time Harry was thinking, "How can Ron not ask her out? He is so obviously into her that it hurts him not to be with her. Hermione has a look of begging and longing in her eyes that said, _why isn't he mine?_ " Harry couldn't stand seeing anyone in pain, so it hurt him too.

Simultaneously, Harry and Ginny thought, "I've got to get them together." Harry didn't even think of how he was going to do this, he went straight up to Ron, and said, "Mate, can we talk for a second, upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said quickly, he just wanted to get away from Hermione before she saw that his face now matched his ears.

Once they got to Ron's violently orange room, Ron asked, "So what's up Harry?"

"Well, I need you to make a confession actually."

"Huh?"

"Ron, I need you to admit that you are in love with Hermione." Ron tried to interrupt but, "Don't even think about denying it, because if you do, I will hex you, I can do that now, I'm of age." Harry then pointed his wand directly at Ron's chest.

"Well, I, I, I…oh all right! I do, I do love Hermione!" and suddenly, Ron felt better, Harry's wand may have still been pointed at him, but he felt relieved. Someone finally knew besides him that he loved Hermione. He thought, _wow, that felt great to say, I think I'll say it again._ "I love Hermione, I LOVE Hermione!"

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" Harry said, dancing around the room. Ron joined him in happiness that he had gotten his long-kept secret off his chest, and that Harry's wand was no longer pointed at his chest.

They didn't even hear a knock on the door.

"Girls could you help me with lunch, I'd like everyone to have a balanced meal before we go to Diagon Alley this afternoon." Mrs. Weasley asked the flattened Ginny and Hermione. Harry had just rushed Ron upstairs for no apparent reason. The three women set up lunch very quickly since Hermione was now of age. Then, they heard a lot of commotion upstairs. "Ummm…Hermione, why don't you go get the boys, I don't think they'll even hear me calling them."

"Sure, no problem," and with a small pop she apparated to Ron's room and knocked gently on the door. When she didn't hear an answer, she pushed the door open slowly, "uh guys, it's time for lunch, umm… what are you doing? Hey!" The door had just slammed in her face. The last thing she had heard was "oh shit!" it had sounded like Ron, but she wasn't sure.

"Oh man, that was Hermione, do you think she heard what we were saying?" Ron said frantically.

"Guys what's going on in there, look, I don't even care that much, just come down for lunch before dinner okay? I on the other hand, plan on eating now." Harry and Ron heard a pop and knew that she was gone.

"Harry, assure me please, please say that Hermione did not hear our conversation."

"I don't think so Ron, she acted like she didn't. Let's just go down to lunch okay, stay calm, and act like that didn't happen."

"Right, let's go."

**Another Author's Note:** Hope you like it, I plan on updating soon, but I'm always pretty busy, so I don't know how soon that will be.


	2. Lunch and Purple

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but it looked a lot longer in Word, oh well, here goes chapter 2.

Pop, "Hey Ginny, Mom," Ron paused, "Hermione." He and Harry had just arrived for lunch. "Smells good Mom, what is it?" Ron asked, bending over a steaming pot in the sink.

"Ron, that's the underwear I'm washing for you." Mrs. Weasley answered giggling. Ginny and Hermione joined her, but they weren't just giggling, they were rolling on the floor doubled up in laughter.

"Oh, uh," Ron's whole face matched his hair, "right, well, what are we eating?"

Now laughing hysterically too, Mrs. Weasley answered, "Just sandwiches dear, what would you like to drink?" She was trying to gain composure, but failing abysmally at it.

"Iced tea," he grunted.

"What about you Harry dear?"

Harry had just barely managed to keep a straight face during the whole ordeal, was very pale because it was taking all his strength not to join the laughter. As soon as he said, "just water, thanks," he too began rolling on the floor.

"It wasn't that funny you know!" and really it wasn't, but it was just one of things where you laugh a little, but it turns into a lot. "Can we just eat so we can get to Diagon Alley?'

Lunch was a silent affair for the most part, but Ginny or Hermione would periodically break out in laughter. Each time Ron got red again, but always a little less than the time before. Once they cleaned up lunch they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, seeing as how Ginny still couldn't apparate, after all she was only 16 years old. With five consecutive "Leaky Cauldron's" and five cheery hellos from Tom, and some tapping of bricks, they began browsing Diagon Alley.

"Okay you lot, we're only shopping for Ginny this year, we will have more time to just shop for fun," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, can't Harry and I just go to Fred and George's shop until you guys are done? You're only going to Madam Malkin's, the Apothecary, and Flourish and Blott's," Ron pleaded.

"You know you didn't have to beg, you can go, just stay in their shop so that way I know where you are. Once we're done shopping, we can walk up and down the street a bit."

With that, Harry and Ron started walking towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione walked into Madam Malkin's.

Harry and Ron were barely a foot in the door when Fred dropped down right in front of them. "Hey you two, what are you doing here? Ginny is the only one going back to Hogwarts September 1st, that is unless Ron failed and he had to redo his entire seventh year," he said grinning.

"Of course not you idiot, we came here to see what you've done to the shop since we've been here last," Ron said exasperatedly.

Then George fell in right next to his twin, "Well as you can see, we've made our old flat above the store a second floor for our shop. We've each gotten our own flats in London now."

"Why did you guys get separate flats? I thought you did everything together?" Harry asked.

"I can answer that one," Ron interjected, cutting off Fred, "you see Harry, they have 'serious' girlfriends now." Here Ron used his fingers as quotation marks, "so they now need plenty of space, hint, hint, wink, wink."

With one of their trademark looks, Fred answered, "so what, we can afford it now," George stepped in and said, "which is a fat lot more than either of you can say, the money and the girlfriend part." That shut Ron up.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I've got plenty of gold, I just chose not spend as excessively as you do," Harry retorted. That shut Fred and George up, leaving Harry the only one to speak. "So what kind of new merchandise do you have now? Oh, and I'd like to see this second floor you've been going on about." Coming out of their silence, Fred and George began the tour.

"Okay, we've been to Madam Malkin's, the Apothecary, and now Flourish and Blott's," Mrs. Weasley said as she, Ginny, and Hermione exited Flourish and Blott's. "Right, so now we need to pick up Harry and Ron at Fred and George's shop." Once they got to the vividly colored shop, Mrs. Weasley spoke again, "I'm going to find Fred and George, or at least one of them at any rate. You two, umm…why don't you go look at the Wonder Witch products, I'm sure those two have come up with some new ones by now."

"Okay Mrs. Weasley, c'mon Ginny, I could use some of those products," Hermione said.

As they were walking, an amazing thought hit Ginny, "Hermione, you hinted a while ago that you like my brother, right? I NEED you to tell me if you still like and or love Ron now."

Hermione stood there in silence for a minute, this was not something she had expected Ginny to say. Of course she liked and or loved Ron, who wouldn't with his cute freckles and newly found Quidditch muscles (Hermione really like those). Those strong muscles made her whole body tingle when he had pulled her off of himself earlier. The thing was, did she really want Ginny to know all that? Ginny was one of her best friends, but Ron was her brother, but Ginny would understand something like that. "Yeah Ginny, I do love him, I really do."

"HA, ha ha ha ha , I knew it! Now all we have to do is get Ron to admit that he's in love with you, and I know just how to do it," Ginny said excitedly. She pulled Hermione towards a very pink, red, and purple section of the shop.

"No Ginny, absolutely not, I refuse to force Ron to fall in love with me," Hermione said indignantly.

"We don't have to force him, he loves you, we just have to get him to admit it!"

"I don't know Gin, are you sure he loves me?"

"Well duh, didn't you see how red his face was after what happened on the stairs?"

"NO!"

"You know what Hermione, you're a very intelligent person in general, but you didn't even see how red in the face he got."

"Well when his face gets red, it blends in with his hair! Can you blame me for not noticing?"

"Okay, okay that's true, but anyway back to how we're going to get the two of you together. Let's see," Ginny said as she was scanning the shelves, "it has got to be here, it just has to… ah ha! Here it is, La Veritisirum." She was holding a clear bottle with some kind of fluid purple substance in it. "Read the inscription on the bottle Hermione."

_**La Veritisirum**: **A mild form of the complex potion veritisirum which will get the boy of your dreams to confess and or think about all his true feelings for you. Side effects include possible and or probable: reddening of ears, swelling of lips, and not much else really…**_

"No Ginny, I can't force him to do it, I just wouldn't feel right, I'm sorry, I'm willing wait for him to come round. I just don't want to hurt him Ginny," Hermione said softly.

"I understand, I'll just have to come up with another way to get the two of you together," Ginny said slipping the little potion bottle into her pocket anyway thinking, it's for their own good. "Let's go find those guys, I would like to get some real shopping done, not just for school." As if on cue, Harry jumped down right in front of them, Ron not far behind.

"Hey Gin, erm Hermione, uh…Mum said we should get going so go check out anything if you need to," Ron said. Ginny nudged Hermione, motioning towards Ron's reddening face. Ginny need not have pointed it out though, she had noticed it as soon as he looked at her.

When Ginny went up to the check out counter Fred asked, "Gin why are you getting this, it isn't for Harry or something like that right?"

"No it is not for your information, it's for Ron from Hermione, she was just too nice to do it herself, so I'm going to do it for her."

"I'll give it to you for free if we get the first invite to the wedding."

"You got it," Ginny said grinning.

The rest of the afternoon went without much incident, the only mildly interesting things that happened were watching both Hermione and Ron blush when they bumped into each other.

That night when they got home, they could smell something cooking, and that got them all as far as the kitchen before they collapsed into the chairs around the table. They found Mr. Weasley bent over the stove actually cooking as Mrs. Weasley so rightly stated.

"Well I was hungry and I didn't' know when you lot would be home, and I know you'd be tired, so I whipped up a little something," Mr. Weasley replied. They all sat in silence except for Mr. Weasley who was babbling on about a muggle something or other, all the others were too tired and hungry to talk so they just listened patiently. Mrs. Weasley managed to pluck up the energy to throw together some pudding, and after that they all headed upstairs for a well deserved sleep.

Once Harry and Ron had collapsed in the bright orange room, Harry began talking about his ideas for ways Ron could convey his love to Hermione. Ron tried his hardest to stay awake, but Ron being Ron fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Ginny's room she and Hermione were doing the same thing, but finally Hermione being her sensible self said that they really should be getting some sleep.

**Yet another Author's Note:** Well, this one is longer, I just hope that it looks somewhat long to you too. Hey V! (just a friend that I gotta say hi to).


	3. Ewww!

**Yes, the dreaded Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been super busy with my school play I just finished, but I'll just let you enjoy (hopefully) chapter 3.

**Chapter 3: Ewww…!**

"Ginny! Get your ass up here now!" Hermione screamed from the top of the staircase.

"Why, what did I do?" Ginny screamed back.

"Both of you shut up and yell at each other in a room WITH a silencing charm!" Mrs. Weasley yelled over both of them.

"FINE!" they yelled together. Ginny scurried up the stairs to her room, there she found Hermione tapping her foot with her hands behind her back.

"Ummm…Hermione, what's behind your back?" Ginny asked, a bit scared, her wand was over on her bed, which was on the other side of the room. Hermione first pulled out her wand, Ginny stepped back, but Hermione pointed it towards the door. The silencing charm Mrs. Weasley had requested was cast. Then she withdrew her other arm and unfolded her clenched hand, and inside it was a small, purple bottle.

Hermione's foot had stopped tapping, but on her face, she managed to pull an adorable face with the cutsie voice to go with it. She shook the bottle a little and said, "you know Ginny, this looks an awful lot like the LaVeritisirum we saw in Fred and George's shop."

"Hermione, I can explain…"

"Ginny!" Hermione cut her off, the cutsie voice was gone, "I asked you not to get this potion. I don't want to force Ron to fall in love with me!

"And I told you that we don't have to do that! He ALREADY LOVES YOU!" Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, but I still don't want you to use it! I don't want to hurt him, you saw the possible side effects on the bottle! And if Ron ever found out, he would turn me away and you know it!"

"But the beauty of it is, is that Ron won't find out. We can both keep a secret, and besides, he's too thick to figure something like that out."

"Don't say that!"

"How many times have you called him thick!"

Okay, well I was angry at him then."

"Uh huh, yeah whatever."

"Look, just promise me you won't use it on Ron," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, I can't do that," Ginny answered, looking at her feet.

"Fine, I'll just have to hide this from you so that you can't use it!"

"Hermione that's not fair, he's my brother, it's okay if I do something to him!"

"No Ginny it's not, this conversation is over," and with that she stormed out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron and Harry were hovering outside about 10 feet above the ground tossing a beat up, old quaffle around. Harry was talking about possible ways to get Ron and Hermione together. Ron wasn't, listening though, he was thinking about possible ways too, he was so distracted, that he was only just able to catch the quaffle. It almost caught him in the face a couple of times. "Ron? Ron, did you hear me?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I didn't, sorry mate," Ron said slightly ashamed.

"I said, I wonder what Hermione is yelling about in there."

"Let's go find out, I just hope she's not mad at me."

"Ron, why would she be mad at you?"

"I don't know, it's Hermione!" Ron answered as they dismounted and headed into the kitchen, still clutching their brooms. They had just gotten in the door in time to see Ginny's hair whipping out of site and her pounding feet heading up the stairs. "Mum, what's going on?"

"I'm not exactly sure dear, but Hermione is not happy. Oh, and don't try to find out why, I told Hermione to put a silencing charm on the door," Mrs. Weasley said. Ron and Harry looked at each other, they sometimes wondered if Mrs. Weasley was a legilimens because they had both been thinking of eavesdropping on the girls.

"Fine we won't eavesdrop, promise," Ron said.

Out of no where Harry asked, "Mrs. Weasley, are there any cauldron cakes left?"

"No Harry, we ran out of those yesterday, you ate the last one," Mrs. Weasley answered, very confused.

"Oh right, well then can Ron and I pick up some sweets from Honeydukes?"

"I suppose so…"

"Great, we won't take long, promise, I'll even get you something special. Come on Ron," he said pulling Ron back outside.

"Thank you?" Mrs. Weasley said calling after them.

"Harry what was that about?" Ron inquired.

"I needed some way to get away from her without her being suspicious," Harry answered with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You mean you're going to go spy on them anyway?"

"Duh! Okay, I'm going to go and hover right below the window, there's no silencing charm on that!"

"These are one of the times when I'm glad you're my friend. Good luck Harry, I'll meet you in Honeydukes, you can probably find me eating all the free samples."

"See ya soon," Harry said chuckling, and with that Harry mounted his Firebolt and kicked off. By the time Harry got in hearing distance of the girls' conversation, he heard Ginny say, "the beauty of it is, is that Ron won't find out." Harry was thoroughly confused, but kept listening anyway. Once he heard, "look, just promise me you won't use it on Ron," he dropped a little. What were they going to use on Ron? When Harry went back to the window, Ginny and Hermione had left, but he glimpsed Hermione coming back in putting something in her old school trunk and locking it. Harry flew to the broom shed, still thinking hard, put his firebolt away, then apparated to Hogsmede.

When Harry walked into Honeydukes, he wasn't quite sure what to tell Ron. Then, out of nowhere Ron slid beside Harry and asked, "So what did they say?"

"Ummm…I'm not entirely sure, I came into the conversation at the wrong time, none of it made much sense." This was partially true, Harry didn't know exactly what the girls had been talking about, but he didn't say anything about the thing Hermione had put into the trunk.

"Oh well, it was a good try. Well, since we're here, let's get that dessert we promised and maybe some drinks too," Ron said, a note of disappointment in his voice. As Ron and Harry worked their way through the shelves of delectable treats, they picked out their favorites, and some new treats that caught their eyes. When they exited Honeydukes they were laden with sweets.

Harry and Ron managed to squeeze through to the bar without dropping any of the sweets in the Three Broomsticks. They ordered their drinks from Madam Rosmerta, and once they had their drinks they headed to a side street and disapparated.

They apparated right outside the kitchen door and headed inside. Immediately Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione relieved them of their burdens.

"Thanks," said an immensely grateful Ron.

"No problem," Ginny replied. As soon as the packages had been removed form in front of them, they could see and feel the tension between Ginny and Hermione. Harry sort of knew why they were mad at each other, but Ron was due less as per usual.

There wasn't silence in the room for long, once the Shepard's pie Mrs. Weasley had prepared was finished, the Weasley was flooded with people. Remus and Tonks, who are still dating, Bill and Fleur, who are just past the one year mark, Kingsley, Fred and George, and their "serious" girlfriends, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley, he was just coming home from work. There were so many people that Harry and Ron had set up tables outside, it was their turn to have a table feud. Harry was winning until Mrs. Weasley told them to act their age and put the tables right. Harry and Ron's trip to Honeydukes had paid off. There were so many people that Fred and George stepped out for a minute to grab a couple boxes of firewhiskey. Everyone except Ginny indulged themselves, even Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had a glass each.

Ron being Ron had been looking forward to this ever since the day he had turned 17. Ron indulged a bit too much, Harry figured he might as well have a good laugh since Ron was so drunk. "Ron, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"To get to the other side."

"To get to the other side? OH, to get to the other side!" Ron burst out laughing. Fred and George, who had gotten firewhiskey for this exact purpose, burst out laughing too. Then, unexpectedly, Ron stopped laughing and his head hit his plate with a loud "thunk".

Mrs. Weasley, still giggling said, "is he all right?" Harry got on eyelevel with him and looked him over.

"He's fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered. He was soon bored with Ron, so he turned towards Ginny and Hermione who were deep in conversation. Ginny had figured since Hermione had some alcohol in her, that maybe she could convince her to let her use the potion. She had no such luck though.

"Ginny, I've only had one glass of firewhiskey, I'm not drunk.

"Please Hermione! It's for both of your own good!"

"No Ginny," she turned around and almost bumped into Harry who looked as though he were trying to get into the conversation. "Oh hey Harry, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I was trying to get in someone's conversation seeing as how my drinking partner is knocked out."

"Oh no! Is he okay? I didn't even notice because Ginny was heckling me."

"About what?"

"There's a potion she wants me to use on someone and I won't let her."

"Is that why you two were so mad at each other earlier?"

"Yes, Harry if I tell you where the potion is, will you please promise to keep it safe for me? I know I can trust you."

"Sure Hermione, why don't you tell me now so that I can sneak up and get it later."

"Harry, I never said it was upstairs," Hermione said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Oh, I just assumed…"

"Oh, okay, look it's in my trunk and all you have to do is tap it three times with your wand and it will appear on top of my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Got it Hermione," Harry answered.

Ginny had started listening to this conversation, realized what they were talking about, and once Hermione finished giving instructions, she yelled, "HA!" and rushed towards the door leading inside.

"Harry GO!" Hermione yelled. Harry apparated to Ginny's room and was relieved to see that Ginny hadn't gotten there yet. He followed Hermione's instructions and the little purple bottle off of Hermione's old, beaten up copy of_ Hogwarts, A History_ and apparated back to the back yard. "Did you get it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Panting, Harry answered, "got it right here Hermione."

"Great! Now, could you please put it somewhere where Ginny won't find it."

"What now, I jus…"

"Yes now! Now GO!" Hermione gave him a slight push. Harry, not wanting to make Hermione any angrier, apparated to his and Ron's room. He hid it in his school trunk too, but instead it was in another pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. He did not examine it at all because he wanted some more firewhiskey or butterbeer, and possibly another treacle tart before he had to drag Ron upstairs.

When Harry was back outside, Ginny was back and she was giving him a look worthy of Malfoy, it was a look of pure loathing. Harry ignored it, grabbed an unopened firewhiskey out of George's hand and sat next to the still unconscious Ron. Luckily for him, a tray of treacle tarts appeared right in front of him, he looked down the table towards the smiling Mrs. Weasley and thanked her, and then he dug in.

Around midnight Mrs. Weasley sent Ginny up to bed, "but Mum, I'm the only one who's underage now, why can't I just stay with everyone else?"

"No, now get to bed!" an impatient Mrs. Weasley answered. Ginny stomped upstairs, she had had a really bad day, Hermione hadn't let her use the potion when the time would have been perfect, Harry had gotten the potion before her, and now she had to go to bed before everyone else.

Too soon, everyone else was getting ready to go home. Before Fred and George handed to their flats with their girlfriends, Fred leaned next to Ron and yelled in his ear, "Wake UP!"

Ron jerked awake, there were the remnants of uneaten mashed potatoes on his face, "huh? Whazagoinon?" His eyes were a classic firewhiskey red and they were extremely puffy.

"Nothing Ron, go back to sleep," said Harry.

"No! At least let me clean him up and get him in a real bed so that you three can't torture him anymore," Hermione said unexpectedly. Everyone turned around and stared at her. "What? I have the right to be concerned don't I?" Fred, George, and Harry lifted an eyebrow simultaneously. "Forget you guys, I'm going to do it!" then she did exactly what she said she was going to do. She took her own napkin and wiped Ron's face, then with a pop, they were both gone.

"Well, I know she's happy right now," said Fred slyly.

"Leave them alone," Mrs. Weasley said, she wanted just as much as anyone else to see Ron and Hermione together.

Meanwhile, up in Ron's room, Hermione levitated the once again unconscious Ron onto his bed. Her heart was pounding, she was lifting Ron onto his bed. As she eased him down onto his pillows, Ron woke up and vomited spectacularly all over his bed sheets and pillows, just as Hermione had set him down. "Ewww…Ron!"

It sounded like Ron mumbled, "sorry," as Hermione levitated him back off of the bed, down the hall and into the bathroom. Then it hit her, "oh my God, he needs a shower! I should get Mrs. Weasley, she could do this, he was her son, but it is Ron, and what wouldn't I give just to see Ron without a shirt on. No Hermione, NO! That is wrong, sick and wrong! I'm going to go get Mrs. Weasley…wait a minute though…I can't leave Ron by himself, he could hurt himself in this state! Come on Hermione! Think! You were top of your class at Hogwarts! That's it, I'll charm him clean!

Once Hermione had him cleaned him up, she took him back to his room and put him back on his newly cleaned bed. Then she pointed her wand at him and whispered "innervate," Ron's eyes fluttered. "Ron, I'm going leave, but I'm putting a trash can next to your bed in case you need to…well, you know…" Ron grunted in assent. "I'm going now…" but she heard a loud snore and knew that Ron was long gone by now.

When Hermione aparrated into the backyard, Mrs. Weasley shoved some dishes in her hands saying, "thanks so much for helping Ron, but would please help clean up out here too? Our little get-together turned into quite a party…thanks so much dear," and she bustled away.

By the time Hermione crawled into bed at 1:30, she was exhausted, but of course, that wasn't the end of it, "Hermione, Hermione, wake up!" Ginny said. Hermione groaned. Then she felt someone tugging her sheets and poking her, "I said get up!"

"Nooo…Ginny leave me alone, can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"NO, no get up!"

"Ginny, I will hex you, let me sleep! I promise we will talk tomorrow."

"You mean later…"

She groaned again, "yes, whatever, just let me sleep," she whined.

"Fine, but it's only because you're really tired." Hermione was fast asleep within minutes. All too soon Ginny was shaking her awake again.

"Ginny, I told you let me sleep!" Hermione said groggily.

"I did, Mum wants you to eat some lunch before 1:30."

"But it was 1:30 2 minutes ago."

"Yeah, 1:30 am to you, I'm talking about 1:30 pm.

"Oh, well…if I have tooo…"

"Yes you do, so get up." Hermione slowly got dressed and headed downstairs for some lunch. She looked outside the kitchen window and thought that it might actually be a nice day, it was nice and sunny out.


	4. Rain

**Author's Note: **This is an important chapter, so sorry it took this long to update. Thanks to those who reviewed in previous chapters and those who have already seen this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Rain**

After lunch Ron and Harry headed outside to play quidditch again, but about an hour later Harry came in alone. Mrs. Weasley asked where Ron was and Harry answered, "He's just outside thinking."

"Good lord, I hope he doesn't hurt himself!" Fred had just walked in and George was right behind him.

"Yeah, I saw him, his face is all screwed up," said George.

"But George, when is his face not screwed up? It's been that way as long as I can remember."

"Good point…"

"Well you two leave him alone, he must have something very important on his mind," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oy! Leave us alone! We don't live here anymore!" George said indignantly.

"While that may be, I'm still your mother and that gives me license to be able to punish you for the rest of your lives, understand?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"Yes Mum," they answered together.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Hermione asked.

Fred answered this one, "you see we're not going to see Ginny until Christmas. We're going to be traveling for a few weeks looking for new," he paused, "ingredients for the shop."

"Sooo…we're giving her a present before she starts her 7th year," George said finishing his twin's sentence.

"What did you get her?" Hermione asked

"We're not about to tell you lot," Fred said.

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

George answered, "Because one of you will probably tell her! Now, if you'll excuse us…" and pop, they were gone. About five minutes later they all heard a scream that was unmistakably Ginny's. Everyone rushed upstairs, and on the way they heard another scream, they sped up. Mrs. Weasley had pushed herself ahead of everyone so that she reached the door first and barged through it. There they saw Ginny, Fred, and George.

Relieved that Ginny was alright, they sighed and then they saw that one of the thing that Ginny was holding, a letter. It was a familiar looking letter and she was also holding something else that they couldn't see. Hermione was the first one to catch her breath and speak, "Ginny, what's going on?"

Ginny said nothing she seemed too excited to even speak so she just gave Hermione the letter she was holding and she started hugging her two brothers.

_Dear Miss Ginerva Weasley,_

_We are pleased to welcome you back for your…_

It was just the standard Hogwarts letter, she shuffled the pages, a book list and…

_Miss Weasley,_

_I am proud to personally request that you be Gryffindor's new quidditch captain…_

Hermione had read this aloud and then said, "That's great Ginny, but I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but is that really worth screaming about?"

"No, not really, but this is!" Into everyone's plain view had come and amazing, brand new broom. They gathered around it, "it's the new Firebolt 1000, they actually found a way to better the original Firebolt," Ginny said proudly.

Harry reached out a hand to feel it, but Ginny's hand came out of nowhere and slapped him hard on the back of the hand. "Ow! That hurt! Look, it's beginning to swell!" not only that, but the outline of Ginny's hand was becoming visible. Rubbing his hand, Harry spoke again, "Did you two get it for her?" He nodded his head towards the twins.

"Yep," the answered together.

"How did you know she was going to get the letter, I've been waiting for that letter for a week now," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well…" Fred said, "We have a very…uh…special relationship with the head mistress."

"Ah the memories of detention," George said, "You know, one time we got in trouble for…"

"George, we don't need to all remember that one, so let's go back to the point. Well our special relationship…"

"And some Wonder Witch products," George coughed.

"Came in handy. We managed to procure the information of Ginny being made quidditch captain, so we asked McGonagall…"

"Professor McGonagall boys," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Mum, she's not our teacher anymore and we're not boys, we're grown men!" George said.

"Hey, hey, hey, back to MY story, ummm…where was I? Oh, right, so we asked McGonagall," Mrs. Weasley glared at him, "if we could have the letter instead of Ginny."

George puffed up and said, "Well of course she complied, so once we had the letter in hand we went out and got the broom and came here."

"You honestly got McGonagall to agree to that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

As though highly affronted, George said, "and why not?"

"Maybe because you two were the biggest pains in her ass besides Harry, Ron, and occasionally myself," Hermione interjected.

"Hermione! Please refrain from using that kind of language in my house," Mrs. Weasley said with a scandalized look on her face.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I meant biggest pains in her but."

"That's a bit better."

"Just because we caused a little mischief here and there during our Hogwarts careers, I think we compensated for most of it after what we did to Umbridge. Good times…" Fred said drifting off in his reminiscing.

"Hey Mum, can I go try out my broom now?" Ginny pleaded.

"Well…"

Pleeeaaase?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," and without another word Ginny was out the door. As she was going down the stairs, she yelled, "Harry please bring your Firebolt!" over her shoulder. Harry figured she wanted to challenge his broom and his skills; he accepted the challenge and raced after her.

"Well, I'm not going to miss this, who's with me!" George said. Fred, George, and Hermione were next to leave, but they had the sense to apparate, and when Harry heard the cracks, he stopped, rolled his eyes and vanished with a crack too.

After the final crack, Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, why not," and she disappeared also.

When everyone was outside Fred and George walked over to Ron, who still had that odd look on his face, and said, "HELLO!" in the same exact manner as they had done at the party the night before. Ron jerked his slouching stance and whipped around, wand out.

"Oh, it's just you two," he muttered with a relieved look on his face. He stuffed his wand back into his pants and added, "What's going on?"

"A broom race of some kind is shaping up," Fred answered.

"Between who and who and more importantly, what are they riding?" he inquired.

"It's Harry versus Ginny, Harry's riding his Firebolt and Ginny is riding her Firebolt 1000," George answered.

"A Firebolt 1000! How'd she get that?"

"We did," Fred said simply.

"You can afford that!"

"That and much, much more, we've had an extra flow of business with all the Hogwarts students home for the summer."

"And now that their letters are out, all of the ones who already came will be back and many, many more," George said finishing his brother's sentence.

"So why am I not holding a Firebolt 1000?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Because Ginny was just made quidditch captain Ron."

"Oh," he said some what quietly, it had once been his dream to be quidditch captain. He perked up and said, "That's great, I'm going to go congratulate her."

Fred answered, "Well that's going to be kind of difficult," he pointed upwards, "She's a bit out of reach." There was Ginny soaking up all the glory of her new broom and getting used to it.

"Ready or not here I come Ginny," Harry shouted up towards her.

"Around that big oak three times alright?" Ginny asked

"Sure, but what about a rounding and endpoint point?"

"Ummm…let's see…how about them," she pointed downward. "They can be both."

"I'm just going to go tell them so we don't scare them."

"Fine, but let's hurry this up, I want to beat you before that storm rolls in." she pointed to the east.

""It does look pretty bad, it's a good thing that we've got the fastest brooms ever made."

"You mean I do."

"We'll see about that."

When Harry was back in the air, Hermione shot up red sparks to signal them to get ready, thee seconds later she shot up green sparks. They were off!

It was a close race the entire way. They were neck n' neck, but back on the ground, Fred and George had their own commentary going on. "How is Harry keeping up with her?" George asked, completely in awe.

"Because Harry knows how to make his broom go faster than it's really supposed to, he has a knock for that," Fred answered.

"But surely you can only push a broom so far!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously as Harry and Ginny were finishing the second lap. Since they were starting the final lap, Hermione did one of those complicated little flicks of the wand and a yellow mist appeared to pose as a finish line.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, when you've got so much natural talent and skill with something, you'd be surprised what can happen," George said.

"Hark who's talking! You yourself doubted two seconds ago!" Ron said.

"Oh look they're coming around the tree!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly, even she had gotten into the race.

In a flurry of dust and leaves the two racers whooshed across the finish line. "And it looks like we have a winner!" Fred said patting Harry and Ginny on the backs. "But the important thing is that you know that you're both winners," he said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, yes, but who won?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

"Well according to the two of us…**you know I could just stop here and have you wait for the update, but…**Harry won!" George said. "He actually won! Well done Harry."

"WHAT! How the hell did he beat me!"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cut in.

"I have a new AND better broom!" Ginny was screaming in total shock.

"Ginny, you weren't using your broom in the right way. Don't you remember in my second year when I used my Nimbus 2000 to get past Malfoy to grab the snitch?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I just did the same thing to you."

"Awwww…that is soooo…wrong!" Ginny said scandalized.

"No, I just used my skill and experience to its full potential."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, turned on her heel and stormed into the house, her Firebolt 1000 still in hand. "If it makes you feel any better, you did really well for your first time on a new broom!" Harry yelled after her. All they heard was the door slam.

"Don't worry about it Harry, she's been short with everyone lately," Hermione said trying to comfort the slightly confused Harry.

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot about dinner!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Do you need help Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"YES! Thank you Hermione! You are a life saver!" and they both bustled inside next leaving the boys alone.

Fred was the first one to speak, "well we have to go, we've been away from the shop long enough."

"Yeah, tell Mum we said good bye," George finished, and with a crack, they were gone.

"You want to go inside and play some chess?" Harry asked.

"No, I think I'll stay out here a little while longer," Ron answered.

"Alright, are you sure you're okay though?"

"Actually, I think there's something I need you to do for me."

"Sure, anything."

"Well we did it, we got dinner on the table," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed the final dish on the table. "Harry would you mind calling Ron in?"

"No problem Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered, and he headed outside. "Ron! You're mum wants you to come inside for dinner."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"But…"

"It's okay, you can still do it after dinner."

"Okay," Ron answered glumly, giving in to his rumbling stomach.

Once inside, Ron was so deep in thought that for once he hardly ate anything even though he was extremely hungry. What little he did eat was still shoveled into his mouth at a record breaking speed. Once he finished, he rushed outside.

"He's been acting so weird lately," Hermione said.

"But…" Harry started.

"Even more weird than usual," she finished. "Oh look, it's starting to rain," she commented.

"Oh no! Ron is out there! He'll get soaked through," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"He probably won't even notice it," Harry muttered.

"Still looking worried, Mrs. Weasley said, "Someone should go out and get him," she looked at Harry.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I can't I've got to go apologize to Ginny for beating her," he replied.

"Why should you have to apologize for winning," Hermione asked.

"So she'll talk to me again."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione, "I guess I'll do it, Hermione said answering Mrs. Weasley's look. She opened the back door and yelled, "RON!" he didn't even flinch.

"Well I could have done that," Mrs. Weasley said under her breath.

Hermione tried again, "RON!" There was still no response, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" nothing. She sighed, she knew what she had to do, and with a quick look back inside she sprinted to where Ron was.

"Ron, you do know it's raining right?"

"Huh, oh you're here! Uh…why?"

"Because you're Mum wants you to come inside."

"Oh right," Hermione was pretty sure she heard disappointment in her voice. "Ummm…Hermione can I talk to you about something?"

"Now? Ron, it's pouring out here!"

"I know…but it's important and well…you're the only one here…"

"I'd be more than happy to talk about inside…"

"I know, but we, I mean, I need to talk about it right here, right now."

"But Ron…"

In one swift movement he stood up and grabbed her hands, "Hermione if don't say what I need to say now, I will never be able to even try saying it again," he looked into her eyes and let go of her hands, it seemed too awkward.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Thanks Hermione," they looked into each others eyes again, she broke the connection and Ron took it as a signal to speak. "Hermione, it may seem odd to you, but what I need to about is you…and a little bit about me."

"Oh, she looked a little taken aback, "alright."

He breathed in deeply and began, "Hermione, I don't know if you know this, but I love you."

"Ginny was right!" she said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"What? Oh, nothing, please continue."

"Oh right, ummm…I love you not just as a friend or a sister, but I actually love you, love you. I love the way you talk, the way you laugh, the way you smile," she smiled and blushed.

"Really?"

"Really. I loved watching you study in school or reading. I love when you were correcting my papers and your nose scrunched up when you found a mistake," she giggled, he smiled. "I love all the little things about you and all the big things, and those in between. Hermione, are you crying?"

"Yes I am because I'm a little surprised actually."

"Oh," he answered softly, "well…why?"

"Mostly because of things that happened in school. There were three essential things that make me think this way. In fourth year you didn't ask me to the Yule Ball."

"Yes I did."

"Yes, but you did as a last resort."

"That's not true, you see I was beginning to really like you back then and I was too nervous to ask you in time. When I saw you with Krum, I wanted to die! You looked gorgeous, but I knew that Krum didn't see all of you. He only saw that you were cute and figured you were smart since you spent a lot of time in the library."

Hermione didn't answer right away, but when she did speak, she said, "Well, what about in sixth year and your Lavender Brown fling? Before you two started going out, I thought you were finally going to ask me out," she said the last part quietly.

"That was so dumb of me and I regret it. Every time I kissed Lavender , I wished it were you. I had resorted to dating Lavender because I was tired of being the only one who had never been kissed! I was tired of being made fun of. I barely knew her and she barely knew me."

She thought about what he said before answering and then said, "What about seventh year. You completely ignored me most of the time."

"We were both busy helping Harry and you were under a lot of stress, I was trying desperately to keep Harry in high spirits. I didn't want to also have the guilt of breaking your heart."

"Awww…that's so sweet."

"Hermione, we've been through a lot together, but there are some things that I've dreamed of that…" his voice drifted off.

"Me too…" there were no longer any words needed for them, Hermione kissed him gently on the lips. Ron felt a surge of energy and emotion run through him, the kiss deepened. Hermione was welcoming in things that she had never felt before. Then Ron picked her up unexpectedly, his quidditch muscles came in handy. He started to spin her around slowly, and even though it was still raining they were both in heaven.

They broke apart, "Ron," she smiled, "we just kissed."

"I know," he kissed her again, "you know, I've never been so happy."

"We've never been so wet either."

"Yeah, we better get inside," he laughed.

Mrs. Weasley was still in the kitchen when Ron and Hermione burst through the door, soaking wet, hugging and kissing each other. Then Harry and Ginny burst in too. They had been watching the whole thing from a window.

"Finally! But you could have done it a bit sooner you know," Harry said.

"Leave us alone," Ron replied. Even though he was a bit mad at Harry, he couldn't stop smiling and neither could Hermione.

Ginny spoke up next, "See Hermione? I told you!"

"Yes, you did, BUT, I told you that I didn't need any potion."

"What potion?" Ron asked confused. "You know what, I don't even care." They kissed gently again.

"You know it's nice together and all, but must you display it so much in front of us?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, get a room," Harry added

"Just like I told Fred and George, leave them alone," Mrs. Weasley said grinning slightly herself.


	5. Help!

Okay, I'm having major writers block! I don't know if I should just add onto chapter 4 and finish it up, or if I should make a chapter 5! If you guys do want me to write a chapter 5, I need ideas! HELP ME!


	6. Chapter 6: Wow

**Chapter 6: Wow!**

It was a bright sunny morning at the Weasley house, and everyone was extremely happy. Well, everyone except the gnomes that is (there had been a de-gnoming that morning). Everyone was happy because the night before Ron and Hermione had confessed their love for one another. Not only that, but once Harry had apologized for beating Ginny, they started acting a little lovey-dovey too. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got caught up in the romantic atmosphere. Mr. Weasley could be heard whispering Molly-Wobbles into his wife's ear, and then she would giggle girlishly in response.

By lunchtime, well, actually there wasn't any lunch because everyone was so absorbed in what they were doing. Ron and Hermione were spending some alone time in the garden, Harry and Ginny could be found whizzing around the backyard taking a break once in a while to just talk, and since it was Arthur's day off, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spent the afternoon just sitting in the living room enjoying each other's company.

Soon enough it was September 1st had rolled around, and it was time for Ginny to head back to Hogwarts. It was a sad day for all of them, no one wanted to see Ginny go… "You know what I just thought of?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, what?" Ginny replied.

"This will be the first time in almost two decades that only one Weasley is going back to Hogwarts."

"Wow, I never realized it had been that long," Ron murmured.

"Yes, it has been a long time, but I still remember the day your father and I sent Bill off to Hogwarts…"

"Oh Mum, stop, you're going to make me cry," Ginny's increasingly higher pitched voice said.

Harry, trying to keep both women from crying said, "stop your blubbering or Ginny'll be late."

"Right, take care Ginny dear and good luck, I'll see you at Christmas," and as soon as she finished speaking, Mrs. Weasley turned and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione said, "I'd hug you, "Mrs. Weasley had started crying, "but, I'll just say see you at Christmas, too."

"Take care of yourself, and don't get into too much mischief," Ron said while giving his sister a hug.

"You're one to talk, but thanks," Ginny retorted, but she returned the hug all the same. Then, she turned towards Harry.

"Come 'ere" Harry said briefly, then kissed Ginny for the first time in over a year.

Once they broke apart, Ginny said, "Wow, spontaneous kisses are just your thing huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so…I'm going to miss you, a lot."

"Me too…" then, a shrill whistle cut her off, she gave Harry a quick good-bye kiss, hugged her mother, and hopped onto the already moving train.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley waved good-bye, Ron asked, "so I guess it's back to a full time, relentless search again isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Harry answered. At this Mrs. Weasley completely lost it and began crying even louder, Hermione just patted her softly on the back.

"But we have each other, so what could happen? We've got each other's backs forever, face it, we're stuck with one another, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," the two boys answered, but Ron added a kiss to her forehead.

"Does summer really have to end?" Hermione asked.

They all looked at each other and said, "yes" simultaneously.

The End 

**A/N: sorry it took so long to think up an ending I hope you liked it!**


End file.
